


Worth the Risk

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, F/M, Het, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helping Rise pick out a new swimsuit seemed simple enough at first, but after watching her prance around nearly naked all day, Souji finds himself unable to just stand by and watch. (Rise may or may not have been planning this all along.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Risk

It hadn't sounded bad, coming along to help her pick out a swimsuit. Actually, it had sounded great. Rise, _swimsuits_ \- where could he go wrong?

He had failed to take into account that shopping, as far as Rise is concerned, is a full-day activity, and now Souji is coming to realize that there _is_ indeed such a thing as 'too much of a good thing'.

It isn't something simple from Junes she is after. The stores she has brought him to are specialists. Most of their products are not in any way suited to a public beach. 

That has not stopped Rise from trying them out, and having the time of her life.

They are in the fourth or fifth store, and by now, all Souji wishes for is a bucket of ice water to dunk his head in. Or better yet, an even bigger bucket to dunk his entire body in. 

He had thought Rise looked good in the simple two-piece he had seen her in on TV. That is still true, of course - it's just that she looks so much _better_ in things that look like they're made of dental floss or fig leaves, or some kind of clingy film-like substance that seems to be defying the laws of physics just by _staying up_.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he asks between clenched teeth when she tells him to help out with the straps - fucking _straps_ criss-crossing over her back, keeping the thing up despite a huge V-shaped opening and no shoulder straps. It looks quite modest from the front, he sees in the tall, wall-mounted mirror she's standing in front of, but it shows off almost her entire back, and it's cut so low that he's practically looking straight down at the cleft of her ass. It's like some kind of unholy hybrid between the one-piece's modest covering and the two-piece's flashy display, and it's hitting all the right buttons, all at once. 

"It's cute," she says, and shrugs her (enticingly bare) shoulders, almost pulling the straps out of his fumbling hands. "Don't you think?"

It's not cute. It's something a sadist came up with to torture hormonal teenage boys, and it's not fucking _cute_ , he doesn't say, but curses under his breath as her movements make it difficult to tie a decent knot.

She backs up a little when he tugs at the strings, and presses her butt right up against the bulge in his pants.

It was just a matter of time.

"Oh! Senpai!" Her eyes grow wide.

"What did you _think_ would happen?" He finally gets the knot tied and drops his hands to her hips, holds her tight against him. "You're doing it on purpose, I can _tell_ you're doing it on purpose."

She giggles and wiggles against him, sliding the soft mounds of her ass against his straining, aching, _confined_ erection.

"Well," she admits, "maybe a little."

His fingers wander a little further down, closer to her thighs, and he breathes hotly against the back of her neck. "You gonna take responsibility for this?"

"Right _here_?" She stops moving, eyes widening again.

"Where else?" He grinds against her instead, slides up and down. "Or do you want me walking out into the store looking like _this_?" He emphasizes it with a harder thrust, digging the tent in his pants in a little further between her buttocks. The flimsy material of the swimsuit might as well not be there.

"Senpai!" she yelps, a little too loud.

"Stop me," he hisses in her ear, sucks and nibbles at the lobe around the pink stud she wears there; tightens his grasp on her hips. "Stop me _right now_."

She shakes her head. "Gotta take... responsibility, right?" she whispers, meeting his gaze in the mirror with a challenging little smirk.

He glances at the door. It's still and silent outside - the there were not many customers around, and there seemed to be only two people working there, so the chances are good. 

It's worth the risk. 

It's _so_ fucking worth the risk.

He manages to untie the knot rather than tearing the strings on a suit they haven't paid for. Rise is wearing her panties underneath - of course - and he yanks them down around her ankles together with the suit, throws them on top of the rest of her clothes; pushes her over forwards until she's leaning against the mirror, shoves her legs apart and dives in between her thighs. Spreads her smooth outer lips with his thumbs and goes directly for her clit, sucking it in between his lips, and Rise stiffens and chokes out a strangled noise, hands clawing at the mirror.

"Acting all innocent," he says, moves his hands up to her ass and gropes it roughly, digging his fingers into the firm mounds. "You're soaked."

"What do you-" She swallows. "What did you _think_ would happen?" she continues, flawlessly, "All that talk and poking me with your thing and _don't stop_." She reaches back to grab hold of his hair and press his face against her again, and he gives her a little nip in return, just barely hard enough to send a little spike of pain through the haze, and Rise gasps.

And pushes her ass back against him, silently begging for more.

Usually, he'd only be all too happy to give it to her, but not now. This time, he has a deeper need to take care of. 

She whimpers when he pulls free of her grasp and rises, pants falling, and rubs his rock-hard cock up and down her slit. 

"Quickly!" she hisses, pressing back against him, "Come on!"

That, he can do.

Rise's entire body shakes and she draws a quick, wheezing breath as he slams against her, hips smacking hard against her ass, impaling her fully on his cock in a single thrust.

He pauses there for a few seconds, and Rise makes a noise that probably wasn't intended as any recognizable word to begin with, breath hissing out between her teeth.

His only answer is to pull out to deliver another deep, hard thrust and reach down for her swinging breasts, filling his hands with the soft flesh.

When Rise finds her voice again, all she does is tell him she wants it harder, and he pinches and pulls at her nipples; she growls in the back of her throat and arches up, forcing him to squeeze harder if he wants to retain his grip.

Usually, it takes a while for her to get worked up, before she can feel the end approaching, but she's already feeling that rising, climbing sensation that tells her it's not too far off. Every nerve ending tingles with heat, and it won't take long - won't take long at all.

Souji pumps harder against her, burying his cock in her hot, slick flesh again and again. She can hear from the way he breathes that he's getting closer as well, but he's obviously determined not to come before she does. She feels a hand between her legs, fingers already working fervently at her aching clit, and jumps - the touch is like an electric shock, making every muscle in her body first clench, then relax all at once, and she's suddenly leaning heavily against the mirror, half supported by that, half by Souji's hands as her legs wobble underneath her. He tightens his grasp on her tits, rolls a nipple roughly between thumb and forefinger, and she can't help but moan, a high-pitched, helpless little sound that just makes him increase his efforts.

She's almost certain that his cock grows even bigger and harder inside her at the sound.

She _is_ certain that it makes him thrust faster and harder, that the jiggling, shaking impacts against her ass are coming quicker and quicker, filling the room with the smacking, slapping sound.

But that's not the only sound she hears.

There's something else, just at the edge of consciousness.

She has to tell him, just has to get the words out.

But it's difficult.

"Lis-"

He slams into her again, impales her and drives the air from her lungs. 

"Stop-"

His rough fingers are making her see stars.

" _Wait!_ "

She feels the sweat rolling down her back, splashing on the floor as each thrust shakes her. A jolt of pleasure lights up her spine every time he hilts himself inside her, every time she feels him against her ass.

There is no time. She bites her lip and steels herself, and finally the words fall into place. "No! Wait!" she hisses, one hand reaching back to push him back and out of her. "Lis- _listen!_ "

Even then, he doesn't stop, but he does end his thrusts a little earlier, before his hips can impact against her, silencing the slapping noises, leaving only the much fainter slick, wet sounds of his cock sliding back and forth in her slippery tunnel.

And now they can both hear it. Footsteps, approaching. _Click, tap, click, tap_ , high heels on stone.

Souji's thrusts slow, then stop entirely, hips pressed hard against her ass, cock buried deep inside her, throbbing with every heartbeat.

It's not a moment too early. 

Both of them feel the new presence, right outside.

"Are you alright in there, honey?" A woman's voice, probably one of the clerks.

"I'm fine!" Rise squeaks, because even though Souji is standing still behind her, his fingers haven't stopped moving between her legs - in fact, they're moving _faster_ , maddeningly fluttering around her swollen clit, rubbing her hard and fast and without mercy. He's biting the side of her neck, too, leaving crescent-shaped marks on her skin, putting a slight edge on the pleasure. 

It's enough to drive her insane.

"I have a lot to t-" She draws a sharp breath, hisses between her teeth, as he _pinches_ her below, and her entire body goes numb and rigid and her vision blanks for a moment. "-to try out!"

"Don't hesitate to ask if you need help," the unseen presence says.

"I - I will - let you know!" She's beginning to lose control. Every touch is like a jolt of electricity throughout her entire body, and she bites her lip, whimpering softly as she tries to keep silent until the intruder is out of earshot.

All the while, Souji's callused fingers keep moving between her thighs, teasing, pulling, _squeezing_ -

"Senpai - You -"

It's no use. 

He has already started moving again, just a little less roughly than before, making the noise a little less obvious.

Her body is no longer responding, much less her voice.

Senpai's fingers on her clit.

Senpai's cock in her pussy.

Senpai's hips slapping against her ass with each thrust.

They rob her of all control.

She feels him pulling on her hair, forcing her head up, forcing her to stare at herself in the mirror, at her flushed face, open mouth, narrowed eyes looking far into the distance, an expression that could easily be taken for pained.

Then fireworks go off in her head, and she sees nothing more.

She's vaguely aware that he keeps fucking her, that his fingers don't stop, but it all fades into the distance with each burst of white light in front of her eyes. Her body shakes and trembles, legs pressing together around his hand.

Souji shoves a finger in alongside his cock and curls it _hard_ , shaking his entire hand against her, and that's -

Rise's knees buckle, her back arches, her head slams back against his chest and she comes like a freight train.

Too far gone to know if she manages to remain silent in the end.

Too far gone to notice squirting all over Souji's hand and splashing against his legs and the mirror in front of her.

Too far gone to tell any two sensations apart, everything melting together into one final enormous explosion of _oh,_

_fuck,_

_**yes!** _

When she comes to again, she's on her knees, leaning powerlessly against the mirror; Souji on his knees as well, still pumping into her, panting and nearing his limit. She can't even recover enough to offer to suck him off before she feels him pull out and spurt over her ass and lower back - he always _did_ like her ass - and rub his twitching cock against her slimy buttocks until he's completely soft.

She's still trying to recover when he's done and starts spreading it around with his hands instead, smearing it over her rosy cheeks.

"C - clean-" 

She still can't talk properly.

"Have to - clean up-"

"Underwear," he says, and reaches for his. 

It's the only option. 

He towels her off as best he can, wipes the mirror and goes to work on the floor. It's not perfect, but it will do, even though it's a little vexing to see him using her expensive, lacy panties for something like that, especially since he gets _his_ in three-packs from Junes at half the price.

Still, it's a small price to pay for having her mind blown like that.

When he's done, he helps her on with the rest of her clothes - the seam on her pants is uncomfortable without anything to protect her, but there's nothing she can do about it now. She takes a small step and winces - it feels like she'll be sore for a week. 

As Souji pulls on his clothes, Rise gathers up the swimsuits she was trying on and gives him a somewhat dazed smile over the armful of brightly coloured garments.

"I'm buying all of these."

"You just need this one." He holds up the one with the straps in the back, the one he pulled off her a little earlier.

"I'm buying _two_ of that," she says, and heads out before he can argue.

All Souji can do is listen in amazement as the Risette act starts up and the spoiled little starlet cheerfully announces that she can't make up her mind even after trying them all on several times and now she'll just take _all_ of these, please, and an extra one of this and this just in case, and can she have that bagged, please?

Still, it gives him a chance to sneak out of the dressing room without drawing attention to himself.

Next time, he thinks as he feels the sodden undergarments soak through his pocket - next time he's fucking well bringing a towel.


End file.
